championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Devon
Devon, formerly known as Jinjung Sangasphut when he was a human, is the Duke of the Old Black Tower who appears in Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. He is also Veranda and Van’s new friend and William’s former Vice President. Besides that, he is revealed to have been a Yashi spy working in the yoshi realm. Information Background Information * Feature films: Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower * Voice: Isaac Wycliffe Character Information * Birth name: Jinjung Sangasphut * Other names: Jin (former nickname) * Personality: ** Protective ** Dignified ** Snooty ** Uptight ** Conniving ** Independent ** Prideful ** Selfish ** Strict ** Slightly depressed ** Guilty ** Kind ** Caring * Appearance: ** Formerly: *** Slender, brick beige skin *** Tall *** Black hair *** Brown eyes ** Currently: *** Slender, fair skin *** Tall *** Auburn hair *** Green eyes * Occupation(s): ** Duke of the Old Black Tower ** William’s Vice President (formerly) ** Veranda’s protector (formerly; but still is) * Alignment(s): ** Good ** Neutral * Goal: To prove himself more independent than Veranda * Birthplace: Kayosh, Yoshland * Relatives: ** Somchai Sangasphut (birth father; deceased) ** Wattana Sangasphut (birth mother) ** Dang (adoptive father) ** Apinya (adoptive mother) ** Kamon (brother) ** Paithoon (sister) * Allies: ** Princess Veranda ** Prince Van ** Kate ** Joe ** Bunny ** Kien ** Cousin Utandu ** The four children ** Prince Olaf ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Officer John Hardy ** Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat ** Khung Jetjirawat ** The Sirens * Enemies/rivals: ** Former President William from Grayson ** Jamie Swanson * Likes: ** Video games ** Cake ** Appreciation ** Attention ** Authority ** Football ** Attending festivals * Dislikes ** Having to answer others ** Told what to do ** Being wrong ** The time of William’s reign ** Disrespect ** Having to help William ** Having to steal (the reason why he was in the yoshi realm as a human) ** Taking medicine ** Being in the dark ** Dangerous dares ** The Cave of Broken Bones (formerly) * Famous quote(s): ** “If you need my help, madam, then you know who to call.” ** “True.” Backstory Jinjung Sangasphut was born in Kayosh and orphaned at a very young age due to his father’s death and his mother going to Chiangyosh to be with friends. He grew up in the forest far away from his village and survived there because he was raised by the forest’s inhabitants as if he were their son. This would teach him the value of family, and though he would grow to be native, his native family would remain deathly important to him. Later, Jin accidentally fell of a waterfall to his mysterious death while playing in the river with his best friend Anucha Jetjirawat, who was also from his village, and he was taken to the yoshi realm for stealing treasure from a Yoshist temple when he was still alive. On his yoshi trial, Jin had the plumber transform him into an officer and then tranform him back into a human spy he (plumbah) named “Devon”, and for this, the newly promoted Devon was sent to spy on a dead murderer and pick him up. While on his task, Devon, met by Anucha, began to crave power believing that Yashis don’t have sorcery inside them. To obtain it, Devon and Anucha were met by a young tycoon named William from the Kingdom of Grayson, who offered them a deal: they would help him buy the Old Black Tower in Yo Shi Nam using the money he won from the lottery. That was on the condition that they would be granted a healthy amount of political control under his reign. Devon had William promise to keep anyone invited to his party safe during the purchasing, but this particular agreement fell on deaf ears as William’s first action was the assassination of President David Larry Tremaine I of the Kingdom of America and some of the Champion’s friends. William accidentally put Prince Van in a painting with another spell and trapped Princess Veranda in her own ring as she was protecting Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson, who then ended up in a portal that dragged them to the yoshi realm as well. Devon was riddled with guilt while Anucha was exiled back to Kayosh, but he (Devon) was nevertheless hailed as William’s Vice President under the newly coronated President’s order, as promised. His assistants later picked up the dead murderer—and kept Anucha frozen in time—because Devon had been busy. With his selfishness and vanity keeping William from actually caring for the village of Yo Shi Nam welfare, Devon put his intelligence to good use by stopping him from putting his guests in harm and danger over the following score and eight years in spite of the Tower’s tyrannical owner. While he disliked William’s reign later on, he refused to oppose him, saying there was no chance of success against him. Later when Princess Veranda, who was now freed from her ring after 28 years of imprisonment, became the new owner of the Old Black Tower with the newly freed Prince Van, Devon didn’t maintain his role as the Vice President but as the Tower’s first duke. He claimed that his partnership with William was completely wrong. Devon did everything in his power to keep a secret, and this yoshi spy now remains in earth within Yo Shi Nam and the Old Black Tower, along with Veranda’s old and new friends, including her newfound cousin Utandu. Personality As the Duke of the Old Black Tower, Devon is very knowledgeable of Yo Shi Nam and, as he himself boasts, knows “anyone who‘s anyone in Yoshland”. He is also a firm adherent to etiquette. He is sometimes shown to be a coward who is both shameless to the point of refusing to own up to his actions and a bigot. Because of this, Devon is a bit hated. Devon believes Veranda is too young to bear the responsibilities that come with owning a monument and worries for her safety like she is herself to the point where he sometimes seeks to undermine her and become viewed amongst the villagers as “the true power behind the throne”. He sometimes dislikes being reminded that she is the one in charge, which ties into his overall tolerance of being told what to do by others. Unlike Veranda, Devon is happy to delegate responsibilities to others and simply gives orders from the sidelines. Despite the difference between him and her, however, he does care about her enough to want to keep her safe and values his friends quite enough. Sometimes he chooses to save her life. Appearance Devon, in comparison to the majority of other people, is the tallest and has a rather slender physique. He has short, light-brown hair that is slightly lightening around his temples. His eyes appear to be a warm, green color. He is commonly portrayed in an orange prince suit with orange shoes, an orange sash, and an orange tie, though he is the Duke of the Old Black Tower. When he was Jinjung Sangasphut, he had short, messed up black hair with brick-beige skin and brown eyes, and his clothing resembled a blue cloth to cover his private parts. During Veranda’s visits to Yo Shi Nam and Kayosh before William bought the Old Black Tower, he would pose as her protector and he is still her protector today. Trivia * Devon is revealed to be a Yashi spy working in the yoshi realm in the beginning of “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. ** He was born Jinjung Sangasphut, Veranda’s young protector, in his early years as revealed in the scene where William forcibly has David, Kyle, and Adam captured by Officer John Hardy and some friends. ** Both Devon and Anucha were recruited by William to help him buy the Old Black Tower according to this movie and “An Afterlife Festival to Remember”. * Devon once had a promise broken by Veranda due to her having to fulfill her first duties in “Between a Decision and a Promise”. * In “Wet and Magical”, it’s shown that Devon/Jinjung used to go to the shores of Kayosh. * It’s said that Devon has been to Rio as Jinjung in “Visitors From Rio”. * It’s revealed that Devon has wanted to go to Nakashima/Tokyo as Jinjung in “Island of the Samurai”. * Devon now had a rivalry with Cha Cha after “An Afterlife Festival to Remember”, but then he had to help him find the light after remembering his past with him in Anucha’s Second Chance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Advisors Category:People born in Kayosh Category:Main Characters Category:People with birth names Category:People from Yoshland